


Little Stars Go Far

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Harry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Schizophrenia, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: Four Doms Zayn, Louis, Liam, and Niall are relaxing in a town car during their day off one day before their last concert in London. That concert marks the beginning of the world tour starting in America.  The boys make some wrong turns and in up in Cheshire where they meet and imprint on the Sub known as Harry Styles. They all fall in love with the adorable Sub who is in a Little headspace but Harry's older sister, Gemma tells them Harry's not an ordinary Sub, he's a Little and that's not the biggest surprise.





	Little Stars Go Far

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my Recs for awhile and I absolutely love it.  
> I have been pressured to post it for months.....ok years.  
> So here it is. Hope you like it. Cheers

“ Finally a day off!” Louis says stretching in the town car.  
Zayn scoffs, “ Ya a day where I could be asleep right now in an actual bed, dreaming about not being here right now.”  
Niall puts his arm around Zayn comfortingly. “ Aw come off it Zayn. We get a chance to move about in the real world that's not an arena or a bus.”  
Zayn pulls away sulking. “ England looks the same. Rainy.”  
“ Well it looks rainier than usual. Where are we anyway?” Liam asks.  
Louis pulls out his phone. “ Cheshire.”  
“ Oh hey look a shop, tell the cabbie to pull in there, I’m munchy.” Niall says.  
The boys laugh. “ You’re always hungry Ni,” Louis says getting the drivers attention. He pulls to the side and lets them out. It was a quiet neighborhood so no was around to notice the world's biggest boy band walk into a corner shop.  
Inside some people were milling about picking up odds and ends.  
Niall went straight for the crisp aisle.  
Liam loitered around the entrance not really hungry. He saw two people at the checkers. One was a tall brunette who was smiling politely at the old man checking them out. In front of her was a shorter boy with a mop of curly brown hair. He wore a purple jumper and blue trousers. His rain boots were pink with little cartoon characters on them.  
A high pitched voice rang out, “ Hi Mr. Kurtis.”  
The softs R’s and slurred speech instantly told Liam that the boy was in headspace. Even though he only saw him from behind, the small stature and voice made him one of the cuter subs in headspace he’d seen. He would never mention it to the boys but he had always had a soft spot for subs in headspaces. They were so cute and innocent to the world.  
The checker handed over a bag but it ripped over the counter causing apples to spill across the floor. Liam swooped down to pick them up.  
“ Oh thank you,” the girl told him with a grateful smile.  
Liam pulled on his charming smile saying, “ It’s no problem, really.”  
The boy turned around and they both locked eyes.  
Liam felt his posture change and his pupils dilate. Those were tell tale signs of imprinting but the chances of that happening were slim. Rarely did a Dom ever imprint before even knowing the sub’s name. 

The girl must have been a Domme because she recognised what just happened and instantly picked up the sub in a protective hold. Louis noticed this from the aisle over and made his way to Liam.  
“ Liam is there a problem?” He looked curiously over at the girl who was glaring daggers at Liam then at the boy she was holding. Then he found himself locked in two pools of green.  
To her horror she witnesses not one but TWO Doms imprint on her baby brother. That was enough for her as she quickly grabbed her bags and rushes out the door.  
Liam and Louis get over their shock to quickly chase her down yelling, “ Wait” or “ Can we just talk?”  
The girl ignored them and rushed passed Zayn who had been smoking around the store corner.  
Zayn wonders what had happened to make the woman so upset. Then he saw that she was carrying a sub who seemed to be in distress and wriggling to get out of her hold. He followed the sub’s line of sight to a discarded stuffed walrus lying on the sidewalk. Connecting the dots, Zayn stomped out the butt and picked up the toy.  
“ Miss!” he said trying to get her attention, but she was very fast.  
Gemma finally had enough of this and turned around fully expecting a confrontation.  
“ Leave us alone!” she yelled turning around expecting to see the two Doms from earlier but instead she sees a dark haired boy who looked slightly surprised at being yelled at.  
“ Uh I think you lost someone back there,” is what he manages to stutter out, handing over a stuffed Walrus. It was Harry’s beloved stuffed animal, Wally. He would’ve gone ballistic without the thing. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
“ Thankyou.” She says genuinely. She felt a pang of guilt for yelling at the guy but she was beyond stressed out.  
“ Wally!” Harry practically screeches as he’s reunited with the toy. As soon as Zayn’s hand touches Harry’s he feels a jolt of electricity go up his spine.  
To Gemma’s horror she sees yet another Dom imprint on Harry. She starts to wonder what she had done to deserve this. Maybe she was Hitler in a past life. Or maybe God just liked to see how far he could push her before she commits murder. He’s getting really close to that point.  
Zayn notices the girl’s eye starting to twitch, much like Paul’s eyes when he’s about to explode.  
“ Hey are you okay?” Zayn asks tentative.  
“ No I’m not ok. I’ve watched not one, not two, but THREE Doms all imprint on my little brother. How the hell am I supposed to react to this??” Gemma feels like she might go bald from pulling out her hair if this continues on.  
“ Three?....” Zayn trails off thinking. His thoughts are cut off by Liam and Louis bounding from around the corner yelling like maniacs.  
“ Hey Wait!” Liam yells.  
Gemma sees the Doms from earlier and huffs. “ God not them again.”  
“ What are you guys doing?” Zayn asks.  
“ We….were….trying to ...talk to her.” Louis says hunched over trying to catch his breath.  
“ You all know each other? Great! Let's make this a party, you got any more of you?” Gemma sarcastically.  
“ Aw shit we forgot Niall.” Louis says running back to the store to get Niall and pay off the town car.  
The three of them were left to stand awkwardly staring at each other.  
“ I’m Liam,” he said trying to stave off the awkward silence.  
“ I’m Zayn.”  
Gemma seemed to calm down a bit and accept that she couldn’t run from this now.  
“ I’m Gemma and this is Harry.” At hearing his name Harry waved at them, his smile showing off dimples.  
“ That was Louis, he’s going to get Niall.” Liam said finishing introductions.  
“ So how do you all know each other?” Gemma asks.  
Liam and Zayn look at each other sheepishly, not use to people not instantly recognizing them.  
“ It’s a long story” Zayn says.  
“ Is Harry your Sub?” Liam asks.  
Gemma chuckles at his question. “ That’s also a long story.”  
“ Seems like we all have a lot to talk about then.” Liam replies, hoping she’ll let them get to know the Sub they’ve all imprinted on.  
“ Ya....I have to get Harry home for lunch so I suppose you all can join us. As long as you aren’t murderers or criminals.” Gemma says playfully.  
“ We’d love to. And uh we promise we’re none of that.” Liam says silently cheering at being invited over.  
Louis and Niall walk towards them. Just like the others, Niall imprints as soon as he locks eyes with Harry.  
Niall stops in place, “ Whoa guys I think I just imprinted!”  
“ Ya big deal Niall, join the club.” Zayn says bluntly.  
They all laugh at Niall’s expense and follow Gemma a couple of blocks to her house. Louis and Niall offer to carry her bags which she agrees to.  
Not too long into the walk they come up on a little yellow house.  
The paint is chipping and the porch needs work but it had a sort of homey vibe. There were potted plants all over the porch and rise bushes planted in the front.  
Gemma unlocked the door, having to slightly shove the door to get it open and waved the boys inside.  
They entered into the living room that held a tiny loveseat that facing opposite a small television set. Connected to the living room was a kitchen with a table set for two. It was a small house but seemed comfortable for the two of them.  
“ You can put those bags on the table in the kitchen.” Gemma says to the boys. She then directs her attention towards Harry bouncing him in her arms. “Let’s get you into some comfy clothes.”  
She then disappeared down the hall off the living room. The boys were left to loiter around the two rooms until she got back. Niall and Zayn quickly claimed the couch leaving Louis and Liam to take care of the groceries. Louis looked at the many crayon drawings that completely covered the fridge. All of which were most likely the artwork of Harry. Some time later Gemma appeared back into the room with Harry who was now dressed in a plain shirt and shorts.  
“ Well I’m curious now. Who are you boys that are mucking up my house?” Gemma says.  
The boys looked at each other expectantly, almost daring each other to drop the bomb shell.  
“ We’re One Direction.” Niall says hesitantly.  
Instead of the usual recognition they are met with a blank face.  
“ We’re a band. The name is One Direction.” Liam explains further.  
“ You guys famous or something? It would make sense, the lot of you stalking around with your hoods up. I thought you were up to no good.” Gemma says.  
“ Sorry for scaring you, but ya we are famous. World famous actually.” Louis mutters the last part.  
“ Well what are you doing in Cheshire of all places, Mr. World Famous?” Gemma says to Louis snarkily. The boys looked at the exchange almost gleefully. It would seem that Louis has met someone who could match him in sass.  
He clears his throat and responds, “ This is our day off before our last concert in London. Then were off to the States to start our World tour.  
Gemma seems surprised by that information.  
“ Great! Not only has Harry been imprinted on by four Doms. They also happen to be a world famous band.” She explains while getting the twitchy eye again.  
Louis tries to move away from the subject. “ I’ve been meaning to ask, is Harry your Sub?”  
At the question all the boys look to Gemma for an answer. They really wanted to know the answer.  
Gemma smiles.  
“ No he’s my brother.”  
The boys all let out a sigh of relief. It would be very awkward to imprint on a Sub that’s already claimed.  
“ He’s really cute in headspace.” Niall says trying to get Harry to notice him with goofy faces. All the boys agree with his statement, all cooing at Harry.  
Gemma snorts at their stunts. “ You boys are in for a treat.”  
“ What do you mean by that?” Zayn asks.  
She shakes her head still smiling and replies,“ Harry’s not a sub in headspace. He’s a little.”  
There was a short pause before realization hit.  
A little? Littles are so much more than a sub in headspace.  
When children are separated at the age of six into categories of Dom or Sub, it is known that most subs have tendencies to fall into little or pet headspaces. Sometimes, a Sub is born genetically different from the others. A Sub with no body hair and different genetic makeups are known as Littles. They don’t grow past the mental age of five and are usually shorter and lighter than a regular person. They could look like a teenager but still very much be a little kid. There are only about 1,000 known littles and they are kept out of the public eye and taken care of by their Dom or close family members. Not much about them are known except what Doms learn about them in textbooks at school. Naturally most of the population is curious about the lives of littles.  
That included the One Direction boys who all secretly have wanted to meet a Little but they never even thought they would imprint on one.  
“ I imprinted on a little.” Niall says in slight awe.  
“ I understand if you want to leave now.” Gemma said hanging her head to not make eye contact with them. She knew that a lot of Doms looked down on Littles because they couldn’t ‘please’ a Dom like a Sub could. Not much was known about them and people tended to look down upon what they don’t understand. 

Louis was the first to speak up. “ Are you kidding Gemma? We imprinted on Harry and that means he’s a perfect match for us. We’d be crazy to throw that away just because he’s a little different than us.”  
Gemma looked close to tears and sat down on a kitchen chair.  
“ You have no idea how good it is to hear that.” She says with a watery smile.  
The boys crowded around her in the small kitchen. Liam offered a comforting hand.  
“ It’s just that so many people won’t take the time to understand Harry or who he is. We only talk to a few people because we never know if someone might mistreat him for being a little.” She says stroking Harry’s hair who looked concerned that his sister was crying.  
“ That’s right awful. He’s the sweetest kid in the world.” Niall said resisting the urge to coddle Harry before he starts to cry too.  
“ They don’t see it. They just see a genetically inferior Sub that a Dom can’t love.” Gemma says, breaking the hearts of the four Doms around her. The statement sounded like she had repeated it from someone whose said to her before. Louis put a hand under her chin to gently lift it up.  
“ Gemma you know that’s not true. You love Harry, and if you give us the chance then we want to love him too.” Louis says, hoping the answer will be yes.  
Gemma dries her tears and smiles at all of them, “ Thank You guys for not being so close minded.”  
Zayn laughs, “ Please, if we can accept Niall for what he is, then Harry will be a piece of cake.”  
Everyone laughs.  
Niall acts offended saying, “ You wound me Malik.”  
Which earns him a punch to the arm.  
The boys ask if she needs any help with lunch which she accepts but since the kitchen was so small it was decided that Liam and Gemma would make lunch and the others would stay in the living room. Louis turned on the news and the two other surfed their phones. Harry played with blocks on a matt on one side of the room happily building towers then knocking them over. Louis fought the urge to sit and play with him but he didn’t want to scare the Little since he was still a stranger.  
The broadcast soon rang out over the comfortable silence that settled through the house.  
A host announces over the broadcast.  
“Girls I hope you’re ready to see One Direction’s last London performance before we say goodbye as they leave for the US leg of their World Tour.”  
A picture of them on stage popped up on the screen.  
“ Wow you guys weren’t lying.” Gemma says from the kitchen.  
Suddenly Zayn gets a look of alarm across his face.  
“ Shit guys, did we ever tell Paul where we’ve been all this time?”  
No one answers his question and they realize they were all screwed over.  
They do a round of rock, paper, scissors, (Minus Liam who’s on lunch duty) to determine who has to call Paul and face his wrath. In the end Louis lost with scissors.  
“ You always do scissors Lou,” Zayn says with a smirk.  
Louis looks cross, muttering, “ it's a good choice.” He dials Paul and the phone barely rings once before its answered. Not a good sign.  
“ Care to tell me why my world famous pop stars abandoned their town car in the middle of nowhere England without thinking to call the guy whose sole job is to keep track of you.” Paul said that in one breath, and managed to sound angrier the more he spoke. Louis paused to come up with a good excuse but only managed to come up with, “ We got...sidetracked.”  
“ You were suppose to stay in London for the day.” Paul says back, saying each word slowly like he was explaining something to a child.  
“ We’ll be there. Eventually.” Louis didn’t really want to explain the whole situation over phone so it was best to keep Paul in the dark, at least for now.  
“ I’d make you take a car all the way to London right now but you all seem to be set on making me insane. I’ll get you room at an Economy lodge in that town Chestnut, or whatever it's called. BUT I expect you to be up at 7 am and in the town car with your butts on your way to London. You have stage rehearsal at noon.”  
“ Ok Dad we’ll be there. Bye” Louis said egging his anger on further. He heard Paul huff at the remark and said a stiff bye before hanging up.  
“ Was that your babysitter?” Gemma asks with a smirk. 

“ Bodyguard.” Louis corrected. “ He got us a hotel room for the night then in the morning we take a town car to London for a stage rehearsal.”  
“ How’d he know we aren’t in London?” Niall asks.  
He hears Zayn mutter that he thinks Paul chipped them like a dog.  
Liam cut in saying that their phones have GPS trackers on their phones and that lunch was ready. 

They ate standing in the kitchen, leaving the two chairs open for Gemma and Harry.  
She sat him down and helped him eat the grilled cheese sandwich halves and blueberries on his plate. They remembered from school that Littles didn’t eat the same things as them because their bodies couldn’t process it. When they were done Gemma took Harry to the bathroom to wash his face that was covered in blueberry juice.  
Louis looked through the kitchen cabinets for a cup but opened one to reveal a whole host of prescription drugs. He quickly closed and hoped that Gemma wasn’t some addict.  
She came back with Harry who went back to the living room to play with his blocks and the worn stuffed Walrus. They noticed that Gemma hadn’t eaten yet and Zayn offered to make her a sandwich but she refused saying she wasn’t hungry. The boys felt slightly suspicious of that. Liam asked where the Bathroom was and excused himself down the hall. The bathroom door was in the middle and one on either side of it. He guessed that the other two rooms were Gemma and Harry’s rooms. After he stepped out of the bathroom he snuck a peak at Harry’s room where the door read, HARRY in scrawling blue crayon. Inside was a twin mattress on the floor covered in blankets with a pile of stuffed animals across from it. On the other side was a towel spread across the floor next to a stack of diapers acting as a makeshift changing table.  
Liam’s concerns were confirmed that they were poor and money was tight.  
He couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Gemma's room even though he hated himself for invading their privacy. Gemma's room had the same twin mattress on the floor with the wall behind it covered in Harry’s drawings. There was a beat up keyboard on the floor but what caught Liam’s eye was the camera equipment. There was a camera set up on a tripod facing the bed and it made Liam hope to god it wasn’t what it looked like. He quickly shut the door before he got sick thinking about anyone having to force themselves to do that for money. He made his way to the kitchen where Gemma was cleaning the plates in the sink with a rag.  
“ Hey Gemma are your parents around?” he asked hoping the question would come off nonchalantly. The other boys looked at Liam questioningly but they too were curious. Gemma looked old enough to live on her own. The age for a Dom to be an adult was 16 compared to a Sub who had to 18. Gemma put the dishes down and turned to all of them.  
“ They haven’t been around since I turned sixteen. As soon as I did they handed me Harry and kicked us out into the streets.” She said this like it was old news.  
“ Gemma I’m so sorry.” Louis tried to sound comforting. He had heard of a lot of parents who kick their kid out as soon as they can, but to also throw out a Little. That’s just cruel.  
Gemma gave him a small smile in thanks. “ They never liked Harry. Always said he was a burden to them and society. I took care of him instead of going to school.  
We lived in and out of shelters but they were always full and I didn’t want to risk Harry getting taken away from me. Mrs.Petrie our neighbor and landlord found us and offered us a home for half the rent. She said Harry reminded her of her grandson who never visits. So we’ve lived here ever since.”  
“ Doesn’t the government give the caretakers of Littles checks?” Liam said wondering why that wasn’t enough to live without one of them going hungry.  
“ My parents would spend it on gambling and alcohol. I get the checks every week and they’re a blessing but it's not enough to cover the rent, food and bills.” She explains.  
“ What are all the bills for?” Niall asks getting more curious by the second.  
Gemma looked at them as to ponder telling them or not.  
She eventually says something, seeming to choose her words carefully.  
“ Harry is special. Special even for a Little.”

“ Gemma it’s okay we promise not to leave no matter what it is.” Louis says getting nods of agreement from the others.  
“ You say that now but-” Gemma gets cut off by Niall. “ It can’t be that bad.”  
She takes a deep breath in, preparing for the worse. 

“ Harry’s schizophrenic.”

Silence filled the room.  
“ The medication….” Louis says under his breath realising that those were drugs for Harry.  
“ You saw all those? Those keep Harry in this world and from slipping away from me….Most of the time.” She says with a hint of sadness. She goes on to say, “ The drugs aren’t exactly perfect but it’s enough to have a normal day most of the time.”

“ What happens on non-perfect days?” Zayn asks the question they dread to hear about their adorable Little having to suffer.

“ Sometimes he’s just not. Here. He can be in the room but when you look at him you know he’s not there. On really bad days he can see things you wouldn’t and you can say that’s not too bad but disassociating can cause chaos. You can be standing in traffic but think you’re in a field. Or talking to thin air who is a Prince but unaware of the man who is coming to rob you. It’s not all happiness and rainbows either. Living nightmares is something I would not wish on my worst enemy but I have to see him face them alone screaming for help and I’m helpless. These are real situations that happen to people that disassociate from out reality and Harry being a Little makes it even more dangerous. Well, and then there’s Edward.” 

“ And whose Edward?” Louis asks.  
“ In instances of children facing traumatic events, they will protect themselves from the trauma by splitting their personality to hide away what happened to them. It’s Dissociative Identity Disorder. It’s separate from Schizophrenia because you can have one without the other and it’s a common misconception that everyone with schizophrenia also has another person in their head.”  
Zayn was the first to wrap his head around all of the information.  
“ So he has another personality?” He finally asks.  
“ Ya that’s Edward. But the medicine keeps him down most of the time. When he comes out he’s ok, since the depressants keep him docile and in check.” She answers taking a seat at the table. Niall was thinking about sitting down too, he was getting light headed from the information this chick was throwing out.  
“ What’s so bad about him that you have to keep him in a constant state of a drugged coma?” Liam asks worried that apart of his sub might be suffering.  
“ When Harry wasn’t on all these pills….life was a nightmare. My parents would lock him in his room for days during one of his episodes even if it was non-violent. I wasn’t allowed to help him at all and just listened to his cries. Tremors or not being able to finish coherent sentences were the little things that would get him locked up just because they didn’t want to deal with a freak like him. But if Edward took over he’d break out and leave for days until he was brought back by the police.”  
“ How is that even possible?” Louis asks wondering how the hell a Little would be arrested.  
Gemma chuckles at the thought of a Little being arrested for being too cute.  
“ Harry is a Little but Edward isn’t. He’s a Sub which means he can be independent and make his own decisions. In Edwards case they’re bad decisions that get him into trouble. But he doesn’t know what is right from wrong. No one ever taught him.”

“ What kind of trouble? I mean it’s obvious he’s a Sub, and it’s illegal for them to buy drugs or alcohol alone.” Niall reasons.  
“ You pretty boys obviously haven’t been to the slums where it doesn’t matter who you are, as long as you got cash.”

“ But Harry’s Ok right? He never got hurt?”  
“ Sometimes when the police brought him back he’d be bleeding from a fight.”  
“ But he’s so cute.” Niall says practically gushing at the boy sucking his thumb watching the TV screen with big green eyes.  
“ That’s because he’s a Little right now, in a barney shirt, that giggles and can be carried around like a baby because he’s 5’3. But Edward dresses and acts in a way that you’d never guess he’s a Little. Especially with those boots that make him taller….You’d never take my baby Harry to be so different but you’ll see it soon.”  
“ Gemma, Harry is our Little and that makes Edward our sub too. He needs a lot of love and you’ve done a great job giving that to him. We’d like to help you love him. All of him.”  
Zayn’s phone dinged ruining that world-turning moment.  
“ Thats Paul, he said he got us a room across town because quote, ‘all the hotels are booked because of some ruddy overplayed boy band playing in London tomorrow night’.” That earned a chuckle among the boys, no matter what was happening, they could always count on Paul to be, well, Paul.  
“ Gemma. We want you to come with us. Harry too. We’re not going to leave you so quickly,” Louis said almost pleading.  
“ Yep I’m afraid you’re stuck with us now,” Niall adds in, to which they all agree.  
Thank you guys but I can’t just pick up and leave. I have bills and rent and-  
“ We’ll take care of that. You’re family now. So think no more about money. We are world famous celebrities. We literally have no idea where to spend all our money. But I think spoiling our new little and his wonderful big sister sounds like a great idea,” Liam says honestly.  
Gemma smiles at the sweet notion but is overcome with a thought. “ Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you something. It’s big.”  
“ Bigger than schizophrenia and little/sub Harry?” Zayn says sarcastically, getting a hard elbow in the stomach by Louis.  
“ We are pretty famous ourselves,” Gemma says ignoring the last comment.  
That earns a collective, “WHAT?”  
“ It’s actually pretty crazy. Mrs. Petrie got some pretty nice camera equipment after a tenant left it in one of her rent house after he was evicted and she gave it to me since she has no use for it. I started filming stupid videos of me playing piano and singing. I was planning to send them via Youtube to a boss across town, trying to land a singing hostess job. It was nothing special at all, but Harry got in one of them so I decided to post it for the hell of it. And that video has over 5 million views today. It was really popular since people really liked Harry and that he was a Little since no one ever sees Littles ever. So I started filming more amatuer videos of Harry and me doing random things and uploading them using Mrs.Petrie’s old dinosaur of a laptop. Then BAM. Turns out we’re famous youtubers. I’ve never read comments or anything about us. I only collect a check from Youtube every now and then. ”  
“How come I don’t recognise you?” Niall asks, being an avid watcher of Youtubers himself.  
“ Does the phrase ‘Bye Bye Camewra’ ring a bell?” Gemma asks them.  
“Actually it does. My little sisters say that alot,” Louis replies thinking of all his siblings randomly saying the phrase.  
“ That’s Harry’s outro. It’s been used by some pretty famous guys, Markiplier, Thomas Sanders, that irish guy septicpie or something,” Gemma explains.  
“ And no one knows where you live or your real identities?” Liam asks thinking about the safety issues that could happen.  
“ Nope. We go by our First names and my name isn’t on this house rent list since I just hand Petrie rent money when I can. So I guess it would be hard to find us if someone tried. Since I dropped out of school I don’t think anyone I knew has connected it either.  
I think our mystery is what makes people interested.”  
“ That and the fact that you have the hottest and cutest Little in existence.” Zayn says smugly.  
“ mmmm Maybe you’re onto something.” Gemma replies knowing full well that Harry was the beloved star of the show.  
Niall looks up the phrase on his phone and the channel name ‘LittleJuiceBox’ pops up in the recommended videos. He scrolls through tons of videos with random cute looking titles with thumbnails of Harry doing various stuff.  
“ If you are so big online then how have you not heard of us?” He says in disbelief, looking at the 14 million subscriber count.  
Gemma shrugs, “ I film the videos, then post them. I hype them on Twitter sometimes but that’s about how my internet knowledge goes.”  
“ What exactly are these videos about anyway?” Zayn asks scrolling through what was probably over 200 videos.  
“ Anything that people want to see Harry doing. I get a lot of ideas from others. We do just about anything except a house tour, and mail vlogs because of the secret adress thing, and live streams. If Harry has an episode I can just edit it out of the video but it’d be a whole other situation if 10 millions people were watching.” Thinking about how horrific that would be Gemma adds on another bad thought that has yet to be discussed. “Have you guys even thought about what your management is going to say about the all of you imprinting?” she asks. 

It had been in the back of their minds. Management was very strict when it came to upholding their big bad Dom personas, even going as far to always set them up with pretty girl Subs to boost sales. Most of their fanbase were female Subs so they had to pander to their audience. Liam worried about how their image would look if suddenly all four the deemed ‘Hottest Doms of the year’ were suddenly taken because the all imprinted on a Sub. And not just any Sub, a Little. Just thinking about the outrage in their hardcore fans and management at the humanity of it all made his head spin.  
From the looks of it the other boys looked sick at the thought too.  
“ Doesn’t matter.” Louis says earning some glances his way.  
“ Whatever happens tomorrow we will stick together. If management has a problem with Harry then they have a problem with all of us.”  
The notion was big. To go against your bosses when you had a World Tour around the corner. Of course they wouldn’t cancel the tour but they could make life a lot harder for them all but they all nodded in agreement that it was worth it to be with their imprint, their Little.  
Louis checked his phone and noticed that it was getting close to dinner, they should leave for the hotel soon. They could order in or something while there.  
Liam asked if he could help pack and Gemma said it wouldn’t take more than ten minutes to get everything she needed since they didn’t have much.  
A little while later she announced she was ready carrying only a two duffel bags and two small backpacks. One of which she compiled the whole confines of the medicine cabinet into.  
Louis saw Niall open his mouth to comment on her lack of luggage but was silenced by a glare from him. The other boys noticed too and silently planned to go on a shopping trip soon. Maybe when they had free time in London.  
“ I just need to go next door and tell Mrs.Petrie that we’re leaving and to give her back her camera equipment since we don’t need it now.” With that Gemma set her bags down and scooped up Harry, leaving out the front door.  
“ Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Was the first thing out of Zayn’s mouth as soon as they were alone.  
“ What do you mean mate? Of course we are. We can’t just leave our soulmate to rot in this shack while we go live it up around the world,” Niall said.  
“ Niall’s right. They’re both family now and we need to treat them as such. I think that calls for a shopping trip. I also want to see about getting Gemma some more camera equipment and a laptop. Just because she’s leaving with us doesn’t mean she has to leave her Youtube life and disappoint all their fans.”  
“ Speaking of disappointing fans. How do you think ours will react when, if ever, the news comes out about Harry?” Zayn asks them.  
“ Probably shocked and confused but have you seen the kid? He steals your heart without saying anything. I think our true fans will love him after they get over the fact that we’re not available anymore.” Louis says earning nods from the others.  
“ Ya! These are the same girls that ship us all together and they still buy our records and come to our shows.” Niall says in a matter-of-fact way.  
“ True. But in a way we are all together now, with Harry connecting us all.”  
“ So does that mean I can kiss Zayn now and not feel weird about it?” Louis says jokingly while stepping closer to Zayn who shoves him away with a remark.  
“ Don’t push it Tomlinson.” 

Louis called a town car to pick them up and take them to the hotel. Gemma came back looking a little sad but still hopeful.  
“ Can one of you hold him? I need to make sure I got everything,” Gemma asks.  
They all looked at eachother expectantly, they had never held a Little before.  
In the end Zayn shrugged saying, “ Might as well start now,” and took Harry into his arms. Harry looked up at Zayn with big eyes and smiled. Zayn smiled awkwardly back causing Harry to laugh adorably. They noticed Harry was pretty young in headspace. Louis wondered if the age fluctuates a lot with him.  
The boys circled around Zayn all cooing at the cute sight. Harry relished in the attention and smiled at all of them. Liam felt relieved that Harry wasn’t at all scared of the four big Doms surrounding him. Perhaps he could feel that they were his and wouldn’t hurt him. Gemma returned to the living room looking content at having everything.  
“ Aren’t all of you cute together. Such a weird sight seeing a bunch of tattooed Doms cooing at a Little. Oh if I had my camera.” Gemma said, faking a swoon.  
At that point they heard a honk of the car outside and left the house. Gemma had already given the keys to the landlady.  
“ Look Harry a car just for us!” Gemma said to Harry who responded with car noises.  
The Doms smiled at his excitement for an ordinary car that was nothing to write home about.  
When they piled in Louis noticed that they forgot to ask for a car seat.  
Gemma laughed, “ Just buckle him in between you two in the back. Those car seats are mostly for the subs in headspace to increase experience anyway.”  
They did as they were told, a little weary of the safety but in retrospect Harry was in no more danger than they were seeing that he’s not an actual small baby that would fly out. Gemma was probably right.  
With that they rode across town to their hotel. Each thinking about all the changes that had happened today and hoped for the best. Even with all the boys knowing that with them, there was always trouble closely following behind.


End file.
